Cats Lair
|image = Cats Lair2.jpg |location = Third Earth |inhabitants = ThunderCats }} :For the article about the Cats Lair on New Thundera, see New Cats Lair. Cats Lair is the ThunderCats' home on Third Earth. Shaped like a cat, this mighty fortress boasts a vast array of weaponry and defense mechanisms. It also has numerous rooms. The Cats Lair was designed by Tygra and constructed with the help of the Berbils. Not much is known about the original Cats Lair that was on Thundera, nor was it ever shown in any episode. However, a number of ThunderCats and Thunderians, upon seeing the Third Earth's Cats Lair, have exclaimed that it is just like the one on Thundera, implying that the original Cats Lair was similar in design and architecture to the one on Third Earth. In the episode The Ghost Warrior, when Grune sees the lair for the first time, he immediately recognizes it, saying, "A Cats Lair, here on Third Earth?". Construction After the ThunderCats' crashed on Third Earth, one of their first priorities was to construct a home. Tygra and Cheetara were the ones who scouted and found the location to construct the lair. It was the side of a mountain in the northern sector of Third Earth, with a marble rock formation that was just right for the construction. Tygra, being the architect had designed the plans and layouts of the lair and initially, the six ThunderCats were going to construct the fortress all by themselves, a daunting task which would have inevitably taken them a long time. However, after Lion-O, befriended the Berbils, they agreed to help build the lair and their hard work and intelligence resulted in the fortress being erected in a very short time. The lair itself resembles a giant sitting cat, reaching an impressive 165 feet, complete with a head resembling the ThunderCats' insignia as well as giant paws. Much of the electrical components of the lair were engineered using equipment that the ThunderCats salvaged from their crashed Flagship. Features The lair houses a number of ingenious features, including: * The Cats Head: The topmost section of the lair serves as a swiveling lookout area. The eyes of the head are equipped with special telescopic scanners that can see for miles around. The eyes can also be turned into weapons as they have been fitted to fire powerful laser beams. * Laser Cannons: The arms of the lair have small rooms which house powerful laser cannons that can be used by the ThunderCats to thwart off any sort of aerial or ground attack. * Drawbridge: The electronic drawbridge that spans across the giant canyon just in front of the lair can extend and retract. * Take-off Ramp: Later on, the ThunderCats constructed a giant ramp outside one of the lair's paws to help their intergalactic vehicle, the Feliner, take-off with ease. Rooms The massive stronghold is divided into six floors, each with numerous rooms, including: * Main Control Room * Sword Chamber * Weapons Room * ThunderCats' Bedrooms * Guest Room * Conference Room * Kitchen * Dining Room * Training Room * Hangar * Basement * Tygra's Laboratory Trivia * When the ThunderCats shifted to New Thundera, they constructed a New Cats Lair there, which is quite different than the one on Third Earth. * On two occasions the head of the lair has been torn off. Firstly it was in Return to Thundera when the Warbot pulled it off and secondly was in Mumm-Rana (episode) when the titular character uses her magic to blast it apart. Incidentally, both episodes were written by Bob Haney. * Cats Lair was constructed at almost the same time that the Mutants were building their fortress, Castle Plun-Darr. * In the episode Dimension Doom it is revealed that Cats Lair is located in the exact spot where the portal from the Seventh Dimension opens up on Third Earth every seven thousand years. Gallery Cats Lair Head Close-up.jpg|Cats Head close-up Cats Lair Scanners.jpg|Scanner beams Cats Lair Lasers.jpg|Laser beams Control Room.jpg|Main Control Room Sword Chamber.jpg|Sword Chamber Weapons Room.jpg|Weapons Room Category:Third Earth Locations (1980s ThunderCats)